The Devil's Guard Dogs
by Cerberus Guardians
Summary: The demon world is nothing like the mortal realm that Lady Ciel Phantomhive is used to. She has 2 choices, either adapt quickly as a new demon with the guidance of Sebastian, or perish by the hands of Lucifer himself… (A FemCiel story! The Anime/Manga belongs to Yana Toboso)
1. Vows

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy this story with a gender bent, female Ciel Phantimhive! I'm jumping right into the storyline at the ending of episode 12, season 2 of Black Butler when they are in the carriage ride away from the Phantomhive estate. Let's get right to it!**  
**Disclaimer: The amazing work of Black Butler does not belong to me, but to the awesome Yana Toboso.**

Ciel observed the demon that sat across from her in the coach. He did well in hiding his emotions, he always has, but the look on his face was something the young noble woman could not distinguish. She could never do a good job in interpreting emotions on another person, but her keen eyes could at least detect that there was something wrong. He was like this the entire day, from the moment she woke up and got dressed, it was as if a shadow was cast over his normally dutiful, morning narrations. Until later on in the afternoon, where they said their final goodbyes to Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka, he was as he is now. Her single blue eye glowed in a demonic crimson for a moment, her pupils once round elongated into slits. She smiled, and blinked it away, as they returned back to their original state.

"What seems to be the matter, Sebastian?" she inquired, growing tired of riding in silence. But, she could venture a guess as to what was bothering him. Her smile did not waver as she continued, "Are you really that upset about not being able to consume my soul?"

Sebastian smiled, looking up at his now demon mistress, "Only slightly disappointed that I cannot taste what was meant to be mine, my lady… I'm sure your soul would have been quite delicious… But given a century or two, I shall move past." He teased back, "And I am not upset that I am still under your command either, mistress, if that was your next question."

Ciel frowned. She was so sure that either one of those reasons was making him so downcast, "Then what is the matter?"

The carriage jostled slightly as they carried on the unpaved road. The smile molded back to a look of concern on his face as he examined her. "In this world, I can protect you for any man, bullet, or sword… But in the realm of the demons, there are some whose powers I myself can't rival."

This definitely shocked her, and she didn't try to hide it on her face. It wasn't disappointment, or anger that he was feeling because she was a new demon… "You believe you cannot protect me as you were able to before?"

Sebastian down to avoid his mistress's gaze, placing his hand to his chest, "Yes, my lady…"

"Well.." Ciel really didn't know how to reply to this. "That's a bit discouraging." Through all of their adventures, she could always count on him to protect her. He was the strongest person she's ever known… And to hear that…

He looked out the window, the setting sun cast an soft orange glow on the scenery outside, "Also, the transition between being a human to being a demon is a difficult one… You are more powerful than you were as a human, but at the same time you are very vulnerable if you do not learn how to use your abilities correctly." He looked back at her, seeing that beautiful sapphire eye observing him as he spoke, "Not only that, the psychological aspect of the change can be the most difficult…" He opened his mouth, as if wanting to elaborate further, but decided against it.

"You do not believe that I am capable of handling the stressors of being a demon?" she asked him, frowning.

"They are not simply 'stressors', my lady." Her servant argued, "With enough training, I can teach you how to hone your new abilities. The worst are the negative emotions… Along with strength and speed, they become amplified to the extreme. You will feel uncontrollable rage, and the worst the crippling sadness."

Ciel looked out the window stubbornly. What she hated the most was being questioned in her capabilities. Emotions, she was able to handle her emotions as a human, she can do it again as a demon. Her pride was one of the strongest that Sebastian has ever seen, and he knew he angered her even with the suggestion of help.

"I'm sorry to have offended you my lady, but what I say is true." He said, willing her to look at him again, "Please, allow me to assist you… It is in our mutual best interest that you survive this difficult transition." Sebastian leaned back against his seat, never taking his eyes off of hers. I've had to suffer it alone, with no one willing to guide me."

He never shared these things with her… Though, she never asked, she was sure that even if she were curious, he would simply change the subject or find a way to dance around it. Instead of turning her nose up at the idea of help from the demon, she paid attention. She sighed, "If it's really as difficult as you say… Then yes, you may help me however you see fit."

Sebastian smile looked as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "I'm glad to hear you say so, my lady."

Ciel just stared at him, as if thinking of something. They sat in silence for a minute or two, before the lady finally spoke up, "As for the challenge of defending me…" Sebastian tore looked away from the outside when he felt her gloved hand on his. He looked up at her in shock, locking onto her visible eye, an expression of sternness in her face, "I believe you can, and WILL defend me when 'push comes to shove', as they say." Her stern look softened, and she smiled encouragingly.

"Mistress…"

"You are my butler, you swore an oath to protect me, and you have." She gauged his expression, and relished in the look of surprise on his face. It takes a lot to shock him, so on the few occasions she does she feels a rush of accomplishment, "You've defended me against humans AND demons alike. You fought and won against Claus, against Hannah and the three identical demons that were subservient to Alois." She lifted her hand from his and leaned back against her seat, smiling as she rested her other hand on the handle of her closed parasol. "Do not underestimate yourself… I do not underestimate you. You are still my butler. I trust you with my life, Sebastian."

Sebastian exhaled, smiling at his young mistress, "Of course, mistress…"

Ciel looked out the window when she noticed that the carriage had stopped. She was shocked to see that the sky was pitch black, and the only light was a soft white light that came from the ground. She had not even noticed the transition from the human plane into this one. She saw that the source of light were the white roses that had some sort of bioluminescence, and with each white rose there was a black rose beside it. And with every gust of wind, the beautiful black and white petals colored the black sky.

Sebastian got out of the carriage first, keeping the door open and offering a hand to Ciel. She opened her black lace parasol, taking the hand that Sebastian offered as she stepped down from the carriage. The noblewoman was about to ask where they were, but as she moved forward she still felt Sebastian's hand grip hers. She looked back to see him on his knees.

"My lady." He began, looking up at her with those familiar ruby red eyes. He bowed his head, still gently grasping her delicate fingers, his other hand on his chest. "You were right, I'm sorry to have discouraged you… I would like to renew my vows."

Ciel raised her eyebrow at him, opening her mouth to ask what he was on about, before he looked up at her again. His eyes were filled with a renewed determination, "I am your butler, your servant, now and always. I will protect you in this life as I have in your past one." Though he smiled many times before, this one was rare in that it was genuine, "For now and always.."

"Hmmm… I accept your vows." She smiled, nodding for him to stand. "I have every faith in you, Sebastian…" She gestured for him to follow her as they continued on. She wanted to say more, that she was touched by his renewed commitment. The young noblewoman was glad her encouraging words had such an effect on him, who knew she could move the demon just by smiling and touching his hand. As they walked closer to what seemed like the edge of the world, she smirked at the idea of him renewing his vows, "Vow renewal… What are we, an old married couple looking to rekindle a lost flame?" She teased.

She gasped when in one fluid motion; he swept her up into his arms like a groom carrying his bride over a new threshold. He smiled down at her look of disapproval, "If I might say, now that you bring it up my dear, I HAVE been feeling a bit neglected in this marriage."

"Heh, as if." She looked away from him. She looked around at the empty world, the world with only the glowing white and black roses. She didn't mind still being carried, his arms provided an odd amount of comfort. "This place… It seems familiar…"

"It's the 'World between Worlds.' It's familiar because you've been here." He explained as he continued to carry her, for she no longer had a look if disapproval on her face. "When I first heard your cry for help, I brought you here, I let you choose whether or not you'd like to seek revenge, or if you'd rather pass on to the next life…"

Ciel vaguely remembered this. She remembered floating above the roses, finally away from the cage those men kept her in, still in her tattered clothes. "I remember now… I was so young…"

"You chose the former." He finally stopped, and Ciel looked over to see that he had stopped right before a giant cliff, below seemed to be blacker than the sky itself. The wind picked up again, blowing a large number of those black and white petals around them. "Now, where do you wish to go now, my young mistress?" he asked. "If you wish to return to the human world, I'm sure we can still access your funds and we can travel in comfort. As long as we do not travel anywhere where you will be recognized." He stopped and considered the options, looking up at the dark sky, "China is quite impressive, the food, the culture, the clothing. My lady, you would enjoy yourself very much."

Ciel looked up at him, a solemn expression on her face as he spoke. She leaned against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling a bit tired. Looking out into the abyss, past the beautiful black and glowing white flowers, she thought about his question and his suggestions. She considered telling him that she doesn't quite care where they go, but that would have been a lie. She clutched onto the handle of her parasol tighter, thinking about all of the faces she had left behind in the human world. By now, they would have gotten the letter of her passing... She shook her head, trying not to imagine their faces once they've all read… "No, not the human world." She said, "Let us go to my new life… I was heading there after my revenge was fulfilled anyway… The place where humans go to suffer, and where demons live..."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, as he stepped closer to the precipice.

"Yes. Take me there, Sebastian." She ordered.

Sebastian smiled, before making the leap. She closed her eyes tightly; the only thing real to her at that moment was his voice, as it seemed to echo among the blackness.

_"Yes, my lady…"_

**Hope you like it so far! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback! **


	2. Stay

"This is… Unreal…" Ciel said, staring ahead of her.

They were finally there, in the demon world. To the humans, it was aptly named Hell_. _But Ciel was definitely not expecting the site before her. It was the Phantomhive manor, exactly as it was in the human world. Well, not _exactly_. Instead of grey bricks or stone, the estate was built entirely of a darker, almost black stone. The large green leaves on the bushes and trees that lined around the house suddenly replaced by the glowing white flowers from the realm before, this time they were not accompanied with the black roses beside them. No need for candle light or street lamps, the bioluminescent white from the hundreds of thousands of roses was light enough. It was quite breathtaking.

And finally, this entire estate seemed to sit upon a perpetually black sky, which seemed to blend into a lighter navy color as it progressed into the horizon. There was not a star in the sky. "Did you do this?" She asked as her butler set her down.

"Well of course my young mistress." His voice had an annoying tone of amusement behind them. "If I cannot do the simplest task of manifesting my lady's house in the demon world, then what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel rolled her eyes, not really sure what kind of other answer she was expecting. "I meant, _how?_"

"It is one of the abilities I will teach you in due time, my lady. It's called manifestation. I will first teach you how to manifest small objects. As you become stronger, I can begin teaching you how to create the more difficult things, like entire buildings… Even living creatures."

Ciel nodded, trying to soak all of this in. "You've done this sort of magic before… When you recreated my mansion the first time, correct?" She asked. He simply nodded. No wonder the mansion that stood in place of the one that burned down was perfect… Even down to the cracks of the pillars. It could _only_ be demon magic.

She strode confidently through the garden, not taking her eyes off of her surroundings. The roses were beautiful, and the grass beneath her was not green at all, but black. She bent down and picked up a blade, twirling it in her hands.

Sebastian tilted his head, smiling as he examined her. His young mistress's reaction to the new realm was quite adorable. He cleared his throat, "Does everything please you, my lady?" He asked, "If it does not, please tell me now so I may alter it to your liking."

Ciel stood up, and raised an eyebrow at her new estate, "Why have you made it so… Black?"

Sebastian looked up at his creation, trying to think of a way to explain it, "Well you see, as there are building codes that must be followed in the human world, there are some here as well."

The young woman stopped and looked up at him with a quizzical brow. He continued, "As strange as it may seem, the King likes things in his realm to me aesthetically pleasing to him… As the regulations of a demon creating their home, they have free reign of the size and amenities…. It really is limitless, as long as the demon has enough energy, then they can expand their home as large as they wish. The only thing the king does enforce is that whatever you create _must_ be black."

"How macabre…"

"Well, it is _Hell_ my lady." Sebastian reminded her with a smile, as if teasing her for forgetting. "What _other_ color pallet did you expect the king of this realm to mandate?"

Ciel frowned at him, not wishing to entertain him with an answer. With a sigh, she walked on, folding her parasol, "If it is the rules of the realm, you and I shall abide by it."

Sebastian nodded and bowed as his young mistress walked through the new threshold. He glanced up at a nearby tree. There was a spot on the white roses that was its foliage, a small black snake. His eyes narrowed at the creature, and gave it a polite nod, before following his mistress. The snake whisped its tongue in the air, before receding back into the roses.

"You did mention a king…" She said as she looked around, hiding her awe against as she looked at her foyer. Exactly the same, though the marble ground and walls were now replaced with obsidian. In the human world, a black house with a black interior would be considered some sort of pagan, evil place. But of course, it was the norm in the demon world. She hated to admit it, but this king of this world was right in one regard. It was aesthetic as hell, and the demon part of herself was very pleased living in the darkness.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian followed her as she made her way up the stairs, knowing where to go to find her room. "He goes by many names. Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Hades, The Devil… But to us subservient demons, we are to address him as royalty. King Lucifer, or simply as 'your highness', pleases him."

Ciel simply sighed. It was a long day, and she felt an exhaustion that plagued her for some time now. There she was, as a new being, in a new world, and now she's introduced to a new ruler. As strong as she was, this was too much to handle in a day.

Sebastian seemed to pick up on this. "I shall tell you more about this tomorrow, my lady. Right now, you should rest." He opened the door to her room.

Her room seemed to be exactly the same, though the walls were decorated with blue and black wallpaper. "I suppose you're right…" She stood by her bed and stretched out her arm, the signal for Sebastian to begin disrobing her.

Sebastian smiled, gently undoing the laces of her corset first. "My word, I assumed undressing yourself was within your demon capabilities… I suppose I was wrong."

This unnerved the young demon. She turned around and swatted his hand away, "Fine! I'll do it myself, worthless servant…" She muttered as she reached around to her back, attempting to finish the unlacing that the older demon had started.

Sebastian stepped back and gently covered his mouth with his finger tips, trying hard not to laugh as he watched his young mistress curse and grunt in her vain attempt to remove her corset from the back. It would seem that despite her many changes, her pride had remained stagnant. He rearranged some things in the room to keep himself occupied but still close, guessing that it would take a minute or two before his young lady would give up and ask for assistance.

Ciel cursed, twisting a bit to see the mirror. Perhaps if she just saw where the damn laces were, she would be able to undue them. Suddenly, she stopped and straightened up upon seeing her reflection.

There was a beautiful young godess standing before her, and it took a few blinks for her to realize that she was looking at herself. She knew she was a beauty as a human, now she looked otherworldly… Her skin was pale before, but now it seemed to be as soft and glowing as porcelain. Her navy curls shined with a luster that was never there prior, even with all the hair treatments Sebastian had brought to bath the locks in. She had her same blue eyes, the other behind her eyepatch, but it seemed to have an ethereal glow and beauty to it. She was sure if she were to look into the eyes of a mere human, they would automatically be drawn to their alluring gaze, like a deadly but lovely trap. She gently lifted a hesitant hand to her face, her blackened nails a contrast to her white skin, reminding her of the black and white glowing roses in the world between worlds…

Sebastian had finished polishing off a candelabra, setting it back on the top of the unlit fireplace. He turned around, seeing if she was ready to accept his help, when he saw her current situation. He gently smiled, walking up behind her.

Ciel did not turn around to him, but simply looked at his reflection. He was the man she saw as having no contenders to match his handsomeness. She looked back at her reflection. Now that she was a demon, her beauty seemed to rival his own.

Sebastian kneeled down and began to unlace her corset, breaking her of the trance, "Along with other enhancements such as strength and speed, your attractiveness rises as well so as to allure and entrap humans…" He said, unlacing all the way to the top. The corset was allowed to fall to the ground. Ciel blushed, looking down. He gently placed his fingers on her chin, and made her look back at the mirror, his face inches from hers, "You should not be ashamed to admire yourself, my lady… I have.." his voice was like silk as he continued to undress her.

"Well, how do you feel being around someone more beautiful than you?" She asked, taking his advice and looking at herself again in admiration.

"In my eyes, you were always my superior in loveliness.." here was that silver tongue again.

The noblewoman blushed furiously, "Stop saying such seductive things! I am your superior in every way, you do not speak to me like that!"

Sebastian smiled wickedly, "Ah, so you_ did _find my words seductive!"

"As if!" She blushed, looking away. She lifted up her arms, still not looking at him, "Just finish your job already, so that I may go to sleep."

Sebastian nodded. He got her undressed her and redressed her with swiftness, having her white nightgown drape down her body, all the way to her ankles.

"Hurry it up Sebastian, I want to sleep." She ordered as he undid her hair, letting her long navy locks fall over her back like a waterfall that reached to her knees. He nodded, grabbing a comb quickly, removing his gloves with his teeth.

Oh how he loved to do her hair. It was strange how much pleasure he took from it, perhaps it reminded him of the fur of a cat. One of his most favorite parts of the day was when he got to comb her hair before she goes to sleep. But Ciel waved him off, telling him to forgo the 100 brushes tonight. The demons argued back and forth for a bit, Sebastian argued that her hair needed specific maintenance, she argued that she was too tired.

Sebastian put on his gloves, doing well to hide his disappointment, but considered all that his young mistress had gone through today he decided to put her needs above his. He bowed as she climbed into bed, "Then I shall leave you to sleep, my lady." He said, turning to leave.

"Stay.." She said so softly, human ears would not have been able to hear it.

Sebastian smiled, half expecting her to say that. "Yes, my lady." He said, moving to the corner of the room where he usually would stand when she made such a request. He looked over to see her head still peeking out, looking at him with a conflicted expression. "Did you need anything else mistress?"

Ciel didn't want to say it… She rolled over to one side and patted the empty side beside her.

A devilish smirk came on the butler's face as he walked over, "My my, young mistress. What will people say when they find you sleeping in bed with your butler in the afterlife?" He teased.

Ciel blushed, huffing as she to face the other way, "Nevermind then! If you really don't want to then leave!"

Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes as he kicked off his shoes, setting them aside. He thought about the times where his young mistress would ask him to stay until she fell asleep. The demon would stay just as he was ordered. But there was only one other time his young mistress asked him to actually sleep in bed with her, the first night after their contract. When she woke from night terrors, the poor nine year old hesitantly asked for him to climb in with her. That was her 'rebirth' after the tragedies that happened to her, and it seemed that to commemorate her second rebirth as a demon she asked him to join her again. He smiled at the parallels, as he removed his black tailcoat, then his vest, then his tie, leaving only his white inner shirt which he unbuttoned two buttons, and his black trousers.

The young noblewoman felt the soft bed dip on his side. She turned around to face him, feeling more ease. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this first night, but having Sebastian so close to her made her feel very secure. She opened her eyes groggily to see him stare at her with a gentle expression. The young woman didn't care if he stared at her; she was so tired, she was sure she was gorgeous in ways that would keep his attention for a while. She was even too tired to react to him stroking her hair, for she knew he enjoyed caressing their gentle curls. The action did a great job lulling her to sleep, with no nightmares to haunt her in the night…

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liiiiiike, if you do leave a review! If you don't, please leave me a review to tell me what I can do to improve my writing! Again I do not own Black Butler, that credit goes to the amazing Yana Toboso!**


	3. No Name

Sebastian didn't even flinch or open his eyes as the plate of food flew past his head and splattered against the wall behind him, "My lady, your anger is manifesting quite strongly right now…" He warned. It was one of the strongest emotions demons can feel, and the most difficult to control especially as a young demon.

"The eggs benedict was **_disgusting!_**" Her eyes glowed a very vibrant crimson as she launched her tea as well as the tea pot at her butler. "And the tea was **_dreadful_**! How useless can you be Sebastian?!"

Ciel did not feel like herself. She was tired, despite waking up to find that she had slept 12 hours, she still felt as drained as she was before she slept. And the food was disgusting, she wondered if Sebastian had forgotten everything that he had learned during his time on the human plane.

"I'm sorry my lady, as I've said before demon pallets are different than human ones. I've been preparing human food for so long, let me try again." He said, swiftly cleaning the mess with a blink of an eye before leaving the room. He returned a minute later with a similar looking breakfast, more hastily made. She didn't care, digging into the meal with no sense of politeness. Along with fatigue, she felt a severe hunger which she hoped to quench.

Sebastian watched her eat, frowning. "My lady, if you're eating to fill your stomach, normal food will not do it. You can eat through the entire world's food without feeling the least bit full." He tried to calm himself down, reminding himself that the lady's hunger and fatigue only exacerbated her anger.

Ciel growled at him, flipping the useless plate of food onto the floor, her eyes glowing crimson. "Why didn't you tell me that before? I'm hungry, what will stop it?"

"Souls." Sebastian said, and despite his best efforts she could hear the annoyance raise in his voice as he spoke. "You can sleep and eat all you like, the only thing that can revive your energy and feed your hunger is human souls."

"Then bring me some, that's an ORDER." She commanded. Sebastian simply looked back at her with a disapproving look. The anger rose to her throat as she spat out, "Didn't you hear me, that's an ORDER Sebastian!"

The servant was at her bedside in a second; looming over her with such an imposing aura she quickly held her tongue. "Your stubbornness and anger is becoming a hindrance to you. I will not take orders from a demon brat if that is what you've become."

Ciel was infuriated by this, "How _dare_ you?!" She raised her hand to slap him across the face, but he quickly grabbed her by her wrist. She winced as he pushed her back down onto the bed, his other hand on her neck, more to hold her down than to choke her.

His eyes glowed a more threatening crimson than hers, shadows around him began to morph and become more darker. That shut her up quicker than if he had told her to. He glared down at her and leaned in, his face inches from hers, whispering instead of shouting at the poor fledgling. "Control. Your. Rage.**_ Now_**." He instructed, his normally velvet voice was suddenly as sharp and hard as the rocks that broke ships during storms. Ciel simply stared up at him with shocked, scared eyes. "I am here to serve a noblewoman who I came to respect and cherish, not some demon brat who throws tantrums. It's unbecoming of a young lady of your stature to act in such a way." He loosened his vice like grip on her hand and around her neck, gently bringing his thumb to stroke her soft cheek with his glove, his eyes returning back to their subdued crimson color. "I know it's hard, you're tired and hungry, but that is no excuse. Your first lesson will be this, self-regulation. Calm, my lady."

She reflected on his words, looking away as she contemplated this. She refused to look at him even as he pulled away, fixing his collar. He stepped back to clean up the mess that she had made, before leaving the room perhaps calming himself down as well.

She took a minute or two to do a few deep breathing exercises, emberassed of her actions she fiddled with the hem of her nightgown. Sebastian came back with a smile, offering her a silver basin filled with hot water and a towel to dry her face as if nothing had happened.

"Very good my lady, as you get settled I'll arrange for you to get a soul or two to eat." He said, holding her hair back as she bathed her face in the soothing water.

"You can't do it yourself?" She asked, taking the towel and pat drying her face.

"No, my lady… It has been a while since I've had a soul to eat. I no longer have the energy to travel to the human world to acquire souls." He explained, "With experience, you can train yourself to live off of a single soul for a while. But even that has its limits. I've used as much energy as I can."

Ciel looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He used so much of his energy to recreate her home, and manifest the 3 plates of food she had carelessly threw aside during her tantrum, all being fueled by a soul he ate a long time ago. She smirked as he combed her hair, "You wagered that my soul would last you a while."

Sebastian smiled, glad that his mistress was in a good enough mood again to tease him. "Yes, my lady. Though, a petty human soul I suppose will suffice for the both of us for now."

"Make it quick, I'm very hungry." She said.

"Let me get you changed first." He said, walking to the closet.

Ciel stopped him, "No, food first." She instructed.

Sebastian sighed, "Very well my lady. I shall arrange for your meal immediately." He bowed, and exited the room.

Ciel didn't know how long she had waited for him. It felt like hours. She tried to go back to sleep, she tried drinking the tea that was left in the tea pot he had left her, both of which did nothing for her hunger or fatigue. With her impatience mounting, she made her way out of her room. She thought against going out in just her nightgown, but who else lived there other than Sebastian? Also, she doubted that there was any need for decency in hell. She wandered through the halls, Sebastian got the layout of her mansion exactly right, _again_. She was about to return back to her room to wait for Sebastian, when she sensed two presences in the foyer.

Upon investigation, she found Sebastian with another man. The stranger wore a long black leather coat and a black hat, a mis-west American style that she only seen in books. The demon looked back at her with striking blue eyes, lighter than hers, reminding of her of the frosted lakes in London. No, there was only one eye she could see. As she moved closer, she saw that his right eye was covered with an eyepatch of black leather. This shocked her the most, and she resisted the urge to reach up and touch her own right eye covering. The demon simply stared at her for some time as she made her way down, stopping at the top of the steps of the grand staircase. Instead of bowing like an English gentleman, he simply lowered his head and tipped his hat.

"Sebastian, who is this?" She asked, hesitant in her approach.

"Ah, my lady." The butler said, pretending to be shocked at her appearance, "this gentleman… He has no name." He said with a simplicity that shocked her.

"No name?"

"That is precisely what I, and all the other demons call him." The servant ushered to Ciel, "No Name, this is Countess Ciel Phantomhive." He introduced.

Ciel locked eyes with the no named demon again as she finally made her way down, her bare feet feeling cold against the black floors. "Why does he have no name?..." She inquired.

Sebastian broke her eye contact with him, placing his hands behind his back, "All in due time my lady, but first you must eat, you must be hungry." He smiled, "No Name has brought the souls."

Ciel's eyes widened, right on cue she heard her stomach growl, making her blush.

"My my, what kind of butler am I to have left my mistress hungering. I must hurry in my preparation." He said, looking to the unnamed demon. The man raised his eyebrows, handing Sebastian a little brown bag no bigger than one used to hold coins. Ciel wondered if that is where the souls are, in such a small thing? And just like that, Sebastian disappeared to the kitchen. He must have been very hungry as well.

Ciel sighed, looking up at the stranger. She no longer felt uneasy with him, why should she? Sebastian seemed to trust him, and Sebastian trusted so few people. "Come, let us go to the kitchen." She said to him.

He simply nodded and followed the young lady. She observed as she was walking beside him that he was very taller, maybe even a few inches taller than Sebastian. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. "You're a man of few words I see."

He cracked a smile, nodding.

They entered the dining area; the mahogany tables and chairs were now an unknown sort of black wood, and only one plate set for her at the head of the table. She sat down and watched as the man sit as well, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his chestnut colored hair. As he did, she couldn't help but stare at the patch that covered his eye. Growing tired of the silence she tried to strike another conversation, "So, how did you acquire that?.." She asked, not wanting to dance around the subject of her curiosity.

The man simply looked at her for a moment, before Sebastian came from nowhere and placed her newly made breakfast in front of her. "Here you are my lady, eggs benedict with hollandaise sauce and Canadian bacon."

Ciel was so hungry she wasn't sure which of the three forks she picked up to devour the meal in front of her. The more she ate, the fuller she felt, the more alert she became and the more energetic she was.

She observed as Sebastian simply slid a chilled glass of beer into no name's hand. He gestured a salute with the glass, before drinking. "I hope you didn't try to strike a conversation with him my lady, for you see he cannot speak."

Ciel stopped eating for a moment, looking between Sebastian and the nameless demon. "Why can he not speak?..."

No Name looked up at Sebastian, and performed a few hand gestures that she recognized as sign language. Ciel remembered a time when Sebastian tried to incorporate sign language as a part of their foreign language studies, but she declined it, opting for French. Perhaps this is why he was inspired to do so.

Sebastian poured her a cup of her morning earl grey tea. "That is what happens when you cross King Lucifer, my lady…" He said, the delighted tone in his voice suddenly disappeared, replaced with a solemn animosity when speaking about the king. "His voice, the sight in his right eye, even his name was revoked by the king…"

"How cruel…" Ciel said softly, looking at no name as Sebastian spoke. The demon refused to look over at either of them, simply playing with the now empty glass, turning it again and again on the table. "What was your crime?..."

The man did a few more signs, and Sebastian translated as he poured the man more beer, "He spoke out against the king in his presence, and so he removed his tongue… He looked at the king disapprovingly, and so he took his right eye…" He stood by Ciel like a loyal servant as he continued, "And he simply took his name to humiliate him… A demon with no name is hardly a demon at all…"

The nameless demon frowned, finally looking to Sebastian. He flipped Sebastian his middle finger, a gesture that Ciel didn't need a translation for. She covered her mouth to hold her giggle, only imagining Sebastian's expression.

"You seem to know each other quite well.." Ciel said, finishing her plate of breakfast, still hungering for more.

Sebastian predicted this, setting the plate aside on the dinner cart and bringing her a plate of dessert. It was chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream and drizzled with a caramel syrup. "Of course, my lady, I was the one who created him…"

This threw Ciel off, looking up at him in shock. "You created him?..."

"Yes. He's one of only 2 fledglings I have." He elaborated, pouring her more tea.

"Well I must say I'm surprised at you Sebastian…" Ciel brought the tea to her lips and took a sip. "Though I must say despite my shock, I could imagine you being good mother."

This caused the brunette demon sitting at the table to smile, trying not to laugh as he looked at Ciel with admiration.

Sebastian looked less happy with the little quip. But he quickly recovered, "Well then I'm glad you find my maternal abilities adequate, for in demon terms you are about newborn baby, my lady." He said.

Ciel frowned up at him, not replying for he had won this round. Taking a dollop of mousse and eating it quickly, she found that it had a taste of foulness to it. It must be the soul… She could taste the years of alcohol abuse, dirtiness, and all around filthiness of the heart. But the young demon could bear to keep eating, for she felt stronger and the fatigue has begun to disappear more and more. "You mixed the soul with the food?" She asked.

"Yes my lady, though you can eat a human soul directly, that practice is known to be harder. That is why it is common practice to infuse the soul into food, with the added bonus of making the less delectable souls more palatable." He explained.

Ciel noticed as No Name drank, the golden beer glowed slightly every now and then. She looked down to her tea and saw the distinguishable glow as well. "I see."

No name got up and tipped his hat to Ciel, tossing his empty glass to Sebastian, making him catch it and giving the demon a grin. The young lady could see that little words or signs needed to be exchanged between them, looks and smiles portrayed their years of connection. He left the room, fixing his hat back on his head.

"Where is he going now?" Ciel asked curiously.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Sebastian said, cleaning her table setting. He excused himself, explaining that he needed to go on with a few chores now that he had a renewed energy. Ciel nodded, allowing him to leave, but asking him to leave the teapot behind for her to finish.

As she continued to drink the warm, semi-sweet concoction, she thought of what Sebastian said… If it was all true, the king of this world was a tyrannical, powerful bieng. To remove a man's right eye for looking at him with anger, taking his ability to speak for talking against him… And the worst thing taken from him is own name. Even in the human world, a person's name is holds a great value. Taking that away is similar to taking away someone's identity, someone's being.

She finished her tea, soaking in all that she had learned about her new life as a demon, setting her empty cup down on the porcelain saucer. She realized that she had to learn to adapt… As much as she would like to think she can survive on her own, she couldn't. And given her earlier emotional out lash at Sebastian, she realized that she had a lot to learn. She hopes she could learn this all before the king demands an audience with her, or she might find herself a, missing eye, a missing voice, and a missing name…

**Thanks so much for even reading. I hope you like the new OC I introduced, No Name. He's the gentleman on the bottom of the image that is this story's cover picture, for all of you who are curious to who that was. :P Please tell me your thoughts, if you like or don't like my cover image (all rights go to the artist's whose individual images I've used. I do not hold credit for them, all I did was collage them together and added a filter) and if you have any critiques or ideas, let me know! **


	4. My Master's Master

"My my, mistress, I'm surprised at you for appearing to a strange man in only your nightgown yesterday. How scandalous." Sebastian teased her ask he combed her hair.

Ciel set her morning cup of earl grey down on the vanity table, looking at Sebastian as he now began to fasten the laces of her corset. "Almost as surprising as my butler not being able to go out to acquire souls himself, for you were too weak."

Ciel heard no reply, smiling to herself when she realized that she had one that little spat. She gasped when he tightened the laces of her corset though, glaring back at him. He only gave an innocent smile, apologizing politely, though she was sure he did it on purpose.

He finished dressing her in a lovely black copy of one of her dresses in the human world. Modest but beautiful, the dress fanned out past her hips, the collar high and wrapped snuggly around her neck. He let her hair fall down her back like a waterfall of navy curls. She placed her eyepatch on herself, tying it snuggly at the back.

"I'll be heading to the human world my lady, I need to acquire some human souls for today's lunch." Sebastian said, getting up and bowing to her.

Ciel looked up at him, frowning, "You're getting more souls?" She clarified.

"If I cannot so something as simple as retrieving souls to feed my mistress later, then what kind of butler would I be?" He asked, the reply deepening her frown.

"I mean, you're leaving me here?... Alone?" She asked.

"You won't be alone my lady, No name will be here to guard you." He said, assuring his young mistress. Ciel was still wary though, and he could see it on her lovely face. He smiled, "Do you trust me, my lady?"

"More than anyone." She said simply. Her life has been placed in his careful hands so many times, and he's never failed her. That is why she was able to answer him so quickly, so surely. "Your fledgling on the other hand, I do not trust."

"I trust him. He's a loyal demon, and a dear friend. He's more than capable of protecting you." He said, doing whatever finishing touches he believed he needed to do. He patted her down before straightening up, bowing. "I must leave now, mistress. I will be back as soon as I can. If you truly fear for your safety you may stay within your room, I instructed him that this is the only room he is not allowed to enter." He said.

The young woman nodded, dismissing him. She watched him leave, sighing after he closed the door. How long must she wait? Before, it had taken hours to hunt for souls. She stepped onto the balcony of her bedroom, looking out onto the front of the estate. A gust of wind circled around, picking up the glowing white rose petals of the garden below and carrying them up in the air. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool wind dance brush past her. Leaning against the railing, she looked out at the sky, still in its perpetual darkness; similar to if the stars had disappeared in a moonless sky. She looked down, sensing a presence lap around the estate's perimeter. It was No name, casually smoking a cigarette. But his stature was tense, almost as if he were on constant alert as he walked out of sight again.

Ciel continued to watch him, circling into her view and disappearing again around her home. She sat up, quickly becoming bored of this. Why should she stay there and wait? Did Sebastian fancy her to be some helpless princess, waiting in her tower? She looked down… They were at least 3 stories up from the ground. She wondered….

She waited for No name to loop around again, and when he was out of sight she got onto the railing. Normally, she would be terrified, and would have fallen out of her pure clumsiness. But that wasn't the case, in fact she found that her balance was perfect. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she jumped.

She landed on her feet, barely making a sound. Opening her eyes, she realized that she felt no pain, and her bones were still very much intact. "Incredible…" She smiled. It was such a rush, she would have broken all the bones on her legs were she still a human. She wondered what else she could do.

The young demon began running through the garden. Taking long strides, she found that she wasn't out of breath. Her asthma would have also kicked in by now, but it hasn't! She wondered how long it had been since she run around like this… She remembered the days where she was playing in the gardens with Lizzy, Edward, and her aunt… Ciel wouldn't run as fast though, for she was frail like her mother who watched on instead of joining in on the fun. She tried her best to catch up with Lizzy and Edward though, laughing and smiling as she did.

A small smirk curved her lips as she began testing the limits of her supernatural speed. She ran faster and faster, her heart racing as she did. Everything around her seemed to fly past, going the same speed as a horse going at full run, maybe even faster. She ran around the borders of her estate, almost breaking into a laugh. This was exhilarating! All her life she's always been so weak and fragile, either relying on a horse or Sebastian to carry her when she got weary… It felt good to be strong.

As she turned the corner of the manor, No name was coming around the corner as well. Her forward momentum made it hard for her to stop at the speed she was traveling. She dug her shoes onto the ground, scraping against the cobbled walkway, but it did not slow her down by much. Ciel closed her eyes as she collided into him.

She felt her human form would have gotten a concussion from the impact. He barely moved though, like a brick wall she would have bounced right off of him if he hadn't caught her. Ciel was a bit rattled, No name holding onto her until she could get her bearings. She looked up at him, frowning as when she saw a quizzical brow raised at her.

"Be careful where you're going." She scolded him, pushing him away.

No name simply tipped his hat, though she and he knew that he shouldn't be the one apologizing.

She dusted herself off, examining him carefully. "You're guarding my manor while Sebastian is away?" She asked.

No name shook his head, pointing at her.

"You're guarding me?" She asked. "On Sebastian's orders?"

He nodded, continuing his patrol. Ciel walked alongside him, no longer feeling wary of the demon, only curious. "You take orders from Sebastian all the time?"

He stopped, gently taking her open hand, writing on her palm with his fingertip only spelling out words one letter at a time. "Only…If… I can…" He wrote. It was a slow form of communication, but for now it shall work.

"Sebastian puts a lot of faith in you for someone that only listens to him sometimes." She said, frowning. "How am I to trust you? How do I know you won't harm me when Sebastian is away?"

He raised his eyebrow at her again, smiling as he wrote out, "I haven't… Killed you yet…" He wrote. Ciel didn't accept this line of reasoning, and was about to retract her hand back, but he continued to write. "And the master… of my master… is my master… as well."

Ciel looked up, only to see his visible blue eyes, as light as the sun glistening on a clear lake… Usually when she made eye contact she would have been the first to look away. But this time the handsome demon was the one that looked away, bowing his head, his long curly brown hair covering his eye. They continued to walk, the young demon couldn't help but look up at him occasionally. He was so tall beside her. She no longer felt threatened by him, actually beginning to feel safe beside the massive presence. "So I'm your master now as well?"

She smirked when he nodded, looking almost hesitant to confirm that he was under her servitude. "That's good to know."

The wind picked up again, sending more rose petals glittering the sky, replacing the stars that should have been twinkling in their stead in the mortal world. Ciel looked ahead, now walking around the gardens with the nameless demon by her side, "I'm in danger, aren't I?.." She asked.

He was nodded grimly, refusing to look down at her, but she was glad of his honesty. Sebastian would do his best to reassure her that everything is going to be alright, or dismissing the question completely.

"I know Sebastian will protect me, but will you as well?" She asked.

He gave a curt, loyal nod in affirmation. She looked up at him, as he looked straight ahead. He reminded her of a loyal Doberman Pinscher, never looking to the side or the back, always forward. She smirked at this, the guard dog of the guard dog. Another gust of wind surrounded them with a wave of glowing rose petals, lighting the sky once again.

**AN: Hope you all like! Thank you for the follows and the favorites, and the review from a guest, I'm glad to get some feedback! I'm sorry there isn't a lot of Sebastian in this chapter, I wanted to get more of No name in this, he's going to play an important role in my stories! Please feel free to tell me your likes and dislikes! I'm a big girl, I can take your critiques! **


	5. Your Animal

So sorry about the long absence! Life is beginning to fill with responsibilities, which leaves little room for writing! I've made a much longer chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it! All rights and characters belong to Yana Toboso, Mari Okada, and Square Enix. If you'd like, leave a review, it helps me a lot with my writing if I get some constructive criticism.

Sebastian fixed the glasses onto is face as he examined his mistress carefully. She strained, letting out a growl of frustration. The object before her was a large marble column weighing approximately 10 tons, laying laterally on the ground. Having a firm grip, she took a deep breath and attempted to lift again, only exhaling a frustrated grunt when she had to withdraw. To her credit, it budged quite a bit at her attempt.

"Be careful my lady." Sebastian said, "Don't hold your breath, lift with your legs." Though, his instructions did not help. After another failed attempt, the young demon let out a shrill cry, losing her temper and punching the damn thing several times with her fists. Sebastian took off his tutoring glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as his mistress drilled cracks into the stone with each powerful hit.

A young demon was very volatile, unable to properly handle the heightened emotional and physical stress that came with demonhood. Sebastian decided to begin lessons that would improve her knowledge of the workings of this new world, as well as increase her control of her new demonic abilities, and lastly help his mistress channel her heightened emotions appropriately. But now as he watched her pounding part of the column into dust, he regretted not beginning with lessons of emotional control first.

No name who was watching from a few feet away, tossed his cigarette to the ground and walked to Sebastian's side, signing to him.

After several more punches, Ciel stopped. She simply panted, glaring at her marble adversary as it lay cracked and demolished. Her ears caught Sebastian's voice speaking to No name.

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, her voice none too pleased that they conversed without her knowing. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all my lady." Sebastian said, walking over to place a gentle hand to her face, tucking several locks of her hair behind her ears as they had fallen from the ponytail he so carefully made. This motion seemed to calm her a bit as she slowed her breathing; her glowing red eye subsided back to their lovely royal blue. "He simply pointed out something important. Before we can properly train you, we must first find your animal."

This threw her off quite a bit. "My animal?"

Sebastian nodded, gesturing her out of the garden and into the greenhouse. A change of scenery could perhaps calm her down a bit more, they spent most of the morning training in the garden. It was getting later, and the butler excused himself to grab her afternoon tea. Ciel sat herself down at a small tea table in the middle of the green house, watching as No name followed and sat at an open seat across from her. She observed as he exhaled loudly, taking off his stetson hat and setting it down onto the table between then. How ungentlemanly, though she had grown used to this behavior from him. As she looked between him and the hat she wondered about his origins. Obviously from his fashion he was closer to the American mid-west or South America than English or European. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, being careful to blow it away from the lady of the house. Ciel looked away, taking a moment to observe her green house. In the human world its counterpart was filled with beautiful greens and vibrant flowers. Now in this world the only foliage were the luminescent white roses, set upon black stems and black leaves. She looked back to No name, almost caught off guard as she saw he was looking right at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He merely smirked, shaking his head.

Ciel hated those smiles, it looked as if he was openly mocking her. "Do you find me amusing?" She asked, her tone not finding humor in his smile.

The cowboy smirked, bringing his hand to her. Ciel obliged, knowing this was his only way of communication to her, as slow and intimate as it was. He drew out the letters carefully on her palm with his index finger, as she slowly read them to herself. "You're… So… Frail.."

Ciel nearly withdrew her hand, her anger flaring. He _was_ mocking her! "I am not frail anymore!" She objected. He smiled, looking down as he continued to trace out letters with his finger. "Can't… Even… Lift… A column." Oh, he was testing her patience all right.

She immediately withdrew her hand, scoffing at him. "I will not be mocked by a man of low standing such as yourself!" she said, crossing her arms. "All you do is smoke and drink all day. I'll wager you can't even lift it yourself."

He sat back against his seat, now looking her down with the same look. The two words he mouthed, as she refused to give him her hand, were very clear. "I can."

"I sure hope you can. What a pathetic guard you'd be if you can't." She challenged, getting the upper hand in the situation as she saw his patience was beginning to wear thin.

She tried not to flinch as he got up, his full height was quite intimidating, his steely eyes livid as he abruptly left the green house. Ciel waited until he was a safe enough distance away before exhaling.

Sebastian returned, setting down the platter of tea and biscuits before his crimson eyes searched the area. "Where has No name gone?" he asked, setting her cup in front of her, before pouring her tea. The dark brown began glowing softly, a sign that it was infused with a human soul for sustenance. Before Ciel could answer, they both heard his return.

His steps were heavy as he came into the glass house, toting on his shoulders not one, but two giant marble columns Sebastian manifested for practice. Ciel had to grit her teeth to keep her mouth from opening in shock as he slammed them both onto the ground, causing a momentary tremor as the tiled floor beneath him shatter like eggshells at the weight. Sebastian sighed, closing his eyes as the two glared at each other. "Honestly, I leave you two alone for 2 minutes."

"He mocked me!" Ciel exclaimed.

"She questioned my strength!" No name signed to the other demon, his exaggerated movements showing expressing his frustration.

The butler decided to forgo explaining the tea he poured for his mistress, encouraging her to drink before it got cold. Also on the silver tray was some specialty beer bottle with what looked to be an anchor on it. He beckoned No name to sit down, as the giant of a man obliged, sitting across from her but refusing to look at her. "Now for this to work you two must behave."

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child Sebastian…" Ciel countered, hating that her butler needed to order her to behave.

No name flippantly signed that she was a child, a spoiled brat to be more accurate. The demon butler was glad his mistress could not understand. "My apologies, my lady." He said sincerely. "For a change of subject, would you like to know what I meant when I referred to finding your animal?" he asked.

Ciel took a sip of her tea, nodding as she licked her lips slightly. The soul infused within the drink was palatable. The person this soul came from lived their life with little sin and good virtues. No name took a swig of his beer as well, not enjoying the soul infused in his, but satisfied that it will sustain him.

Sebastian straightened, fixing the tutor glasses over his eyes again. "Well, my lady…." In a blink of an eye, he managed to manifest a chalk board and standing in front of it in a regal manner, quickly drawing as he explained. "All demons have ways to channel their divine demonic powers, containing them within conduits, or animals." He withdrew for a moment, revealing a quite realistic drawing of Ciel, and lines from her drawing connecting to images of various mammals and insects. "Though conduits can also take other forms, like insects."

Ciel thought about Claude Faustus, remembering him to be a creeping spider, dangerous and manipulative. She shivered in disgust, wanting to put him out of her mind as quickly as possible.

No name made a strange sign to Sebastian, baring both of his hands in a claw like manner his mouth slightly ajar as if he were breathing fire. Sebastian took note of this, using his enhanced speed to draw another creature. "Or even mythical creatures, such as dragons. Though the only person I've witnessed take this form is our King Lucifer." He said.

Ciel noticed the change in tone at the last sentence. Sebastian always sounded different when mentioning the king of hell, always avoiding the topic as well when she attempted to bring it up. Though now was not the time to do so, as he continued on with his thought. "Like humans, not all demons have the same strengths. This is reflected by which animal the demon has as their conduit."

The visual illustrations were not warranted, but Ciel knew it pleased Sebastian to create them. He drew a crude image of a crow, then an arrow pointing to a drawing of himself. He fixed his glasses, looking quite proud. "Mine is a crow, intelligent, resourceful, cunning-"

"Manipulative, annoying, loud." Ciel cut in, even No name joined in, signing several of Sebastian's negative attributes as well. The demoness smiled a bit, not knowing what he was listing but enjoying the look of annoyance in Sebastian's face.

"That's enough of that." He quickly recovered, clearing his throat and moving on. He quickly drew No name, purposefully not making his image flattering. "No name's is a bull. Powerful, stable, stubborn." He listed, finishing the drawing of a bull and connecting the images with a line.

"I have a cow protecting me, I feel much safer now." She chuckled a bit, though this made sense. He was large, imposing, and he demonstrated his amazing strength by carrying 20 tons of solid marble. A bull fit him perfectly.

The demon huffed, mouthing something to her. It was one word, and one that made her frown immediately. _Brat._

Before another fight could ensue, Sebastian continued, elevating his voice a bit to get both of their attention. "THAT leaves you, my lady." He said, drawing a flattering image of her, connecting it to a question mark. "Before we can carry on with our training, we must find your conduit."

"I see." Ciel lifted the cup to her lips, finishing off the drink and setting the china back down on the table. She was not able to lift that column because her demonic strength was limited, unlike No name's. With determination, she stood up, looking at her servant expectantly. "How do we go about doing that?"

"Your eagerness to learn is refreshing, my lady." He said, "Though, I myself cannot help you. It is up to you to find out for yourself."

Ciel exhaled, she hoped it wouldn't take as long as trying to lift that column. "Alright, tell me. How do I do it?"

Sebastian smiled. Her determination was beautiful. It was one of the many things about her that he enjoyed seeing as she grew to be a beautiful young lady. Proud, strong, and unflinching in the face of adversity. "The easiest way to do this is if you transformed into your conduit's form." He made his way over to her, "Close your eyes my lady."

Ciel obeyed, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She felt Sebastian's presence beside her, leaning his head in to whisper to her. She felt his warm breath against her ear, momentarily getting distracted by the intimate space.

"Relax my lady…" he whispered, his voice was reminiscent of a hypnotist, calm, soothing. "I want you take deep breaths… Withdraw into the deepest part of your mind…" he said.

The demoness did as she was told, taking deep breaths, relaxing her body. After some time doing this, she began feeling that she was no longer attached to her body. It was a strange sensation, like she was floating within the deep recesses of her mind. All she saw was darkness… She heard Sebastian's voice ringing in the blackness.

"Find your conduit, my lady… It's there with you in the darkness, it is a part of you. Beckon it to come forth, and then bring it to the surface." Though his words were vague for instruction, she found that she understood them. She made herself call into the darkness several times, until something soft and warm pressed into her arms. Fur... She felt warm fur. Now she must bring it back with her to the surface, feeling as if she was awakening from a dream.

She opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light of the room. She was… On the ground? Very low to the ground from the looks of it. She looked around, looking up to see No name's shocked face. The demon's gaze shifted immediately to Sebastian, who was standing in his original position beside her. Well, now he was over her. Was her animal a mouse or something? She felt so small. Ciel followed his gaze and looked up at her butler.

The look he gave her terrified her more than his most frightening glare. It took quite a lot to shock the demon servant, for she was sure he'd seen it all from his thousands of years alive. But shock was plastered on his face, quickly melding into a look of utter elation. She imagined cartoon flowers and an aura of light surrounding him, it was unbecoming of him. Blushed cheeks, his calm and calculating eyes practically glowed in happiness. Why, he only ever gave this look to…

_Oh no…_

She opened her mouth, and the sound that came out confirmed her deepest fear. She meowed.

_Oh no! _

Before she could run, Sebastian swept her up into his arms as quickly as demonically possible.

"My lady! Oh my lady, you're a cat!" His voice was as unnerving as his damn face. He began petting her, stroking her soft fur, "The same color as your hair, a beautiful shade of dark blue… Oh my, such a cute face, you're the loveliest creature I have ever lain my eyes upon!" He mused, ignoring the hiss and several scratches she brought on his face. Bleeding and scratched, he continued as if he didn't even notice them. "Such soft fur, beautiful and glossy… Such lovely paws, and strong claws!"

_Oh god, I'm trapped! _Ciel tried to move away from him, get out of his hold, but he was steadfast, not letting her go especially as he examined every inch of her.

Luckily, No name made his way over, swiftly taking Ciel out of his arms and keeping her safe in his. He's spent hundreds of years around Sebastian, and he knew how the demon acted around cats. The man simply raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to reflect on himself and his actions.

Sebastian blinked a few times, straightening himself and his fixing his clothes after he took a moment to calm himself. Still ignoring the cuts on his face even as they bled, he bowed to both of them. "Forgive me for losing my composure… It was quite unfitting of my station…" He apologized as No name set her down.

Ciel was sure to keep her distance from him, angrily hissing as if to say his apology was not accepted.

"Please, allow me to instruct you on how to bring yourself back to your human form." He said, though he sounded sincere she could hear in his voice that he wished her to stay like that forever.

The demon cat hid behind No name, still wary of her butler. She wagged her tail, giving a quick nod. As she transformed back, she hoped the bull demon would protect her from the getting swept up again by her butler. And from the way he stood over her in a defensive stance, she was sure he would.

Sebastian instructed her to close her eyes again, taking several deep breaths as she found it was easier to sink deep into her mind this time around. The directions were very similar; she waded through the darkness, finding her human self and coming back to the waking world.

Ciel opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She was sitting on the ground, her legs together. In the haze of transformation, she felt a bit cold… Very cold, in fact. When she looked down at herself, making sure she was properly human again, she let out a scream.

She had transformed back _naked!_

Sebastian took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "My lady, you must manifest back to your human form with your clothes."

No name looked back only briefly, before looking away, a blush rising in his cheeks. He tipped his hat forward as if to hide his face, as well as keeping himself from seeing the young woman naked.

"You tell me this now?!" she screamed, covering herself up. Sebastian has been taking care of her since she was a human girl, he's seen her body naked more times than she could count. But she was still a woman, having some modesty especially since No name was a stranger.

"When you transformed into your conduit form you were also able to manifest your clothes away. I assumed you were capable of bringing them back." He explained, though it was a half-assed explanation. Almost as if he withheld that information on purpose.

"Damn you Sebastian, you dirty pigeon!" she exclaimed, her face felt so hot she was sure she was as red as a tomato. With his eyes still closed, No name removed his leather coat and dropped it on her. It was long on him, as she put it on to cover her naked form it easily touched the floor.

"Now that quite hurtful, my lady." Sebastian said. He smiled, taking off his tutoring glasses and folding them carefully. "I suppose that ends our lesson for the day…"

Ciel just wanted rest and relaxation as she sat in her bath tub, warm water surrounding her as Sebastian's skilled hands gently massaged soap and softening oils onto her pale skin. The day was exhausting, to say the least. But her moment of silence interrupted by Sebastian's unnerving voice.

"Appearing naked in front of another man, how unladylike of you, my mistress." He practically purred as his careful hands washed her legs. She took the moment to splash water at him.

"Don't make me scratch your face again… Or maybe next time I should go for your throat…" She threatened, glaring at him.

He chuckled, taking a moment to run his hands through his dampened hair, slicking the raven locks back before continuing to wash her. It seems that her claw marks on his face had already vanished, most likely due to some sort of demonic healing factor. "Oh, please do transform back into a cat, my lady…" he sighed, "You were so lovely… Deep down I knew a cat suited you as a conduit. They are such proud creatures…"

Ciel scoffed, looking away as he mused about cats. "Cats, of all the animals I could have been, why a cat?" She asked, almost disappointed. "It's the universe's way of punishing me I suppose… I've been allergic to cats all of my life, why not make me into one in the afterlife?"

"Well, it's a blessing to me." He said, earning him one of her signature displeased looks. She got out of the tub, raising her arms and allowing Sebastian to carefully dry her. The butler helped her into a nightgown as well, pulling her long hair from the neck of the gown and allowing it to flow down her back.

"Shall I take my leave, my kitten?" He asked after she had climbed into bed, smirking as the nickname brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Get out Sebastian!" She ordered, as her servant narrowly dodged a pillow lobbed at his head.

"Yes, my lady…"


End file.
